In the related art, in a lighting device using the LED as the light source, since a light emitting efficiency thereof is decreased when a temperature of the LED is increased, a metal housing with high thermal conductivity such as aluminum, aluminum die-casting, or the like is used in order to improve a heat radiation effect.
Metal such as aluminum or the like has high thermal conductivity, and has high conductivity, as well. For this reason, there is a concern that the number of components may increase, and a structure thereof may be complicated, since it is necessary to insulate between a base and the housing.